Matthias
Matthias was a houseguest on Season 2 - Johto, Season 4 - Sinnoh & Season 10 - BOTS. Big Brother Johto Matthias entered the Big Brother Johto house as one of the nine houseguests on the Evil Team. From early on in the game, Matthias found himself nominated for eviction. Week 2 Matthias was nominated alongside Ari. During the Battle of the Block competition, Matthias did not show up and Ari carried the duo to victory despite accidentally sinking her own ship during a Battleship competition. Matthias was not nominated again until Week 5 by Justin when he won the Battle of the Block alongside Jacob. Ultimately, the victory did not matter since Slade walked from the game and the week ended up resetting. The following week when Julia Rae won the HOH competition during the Double Eviction and final week of the pre-jury phase of the game, Matthias was initially nominated as a target but was then later converted to a mere pawn when Julia Rae executed her plan to backdoor Randy. When he stayed by a unanimous vote of 9 to 0, Matthias was set up into a great position in the game and coasted through the jury portion of the game with not only zero votes to evict, but also with not being nominated once until Week 12. During Week 12 when Kaleigh won the Head of Household competition, her target was Justin and not Matthias despite the fact that he was clearly in a duo with Connor. After Connor won the Power of Veto and saved him, the duo decided to evict Justin at Final 5. When Matthias lost the Final 4 Head of Household competition, all that was left was for him to battle it out for the Power of Veto. After completing every single video dare, he tied with Kaleigh and after a close tie breaker question, he lost the power of veto and was evicted by Kaleigh with his only vote to evict during the entire season despite being nominated five times throughout the season. From jury, Matthias was known for rooting for Connor and helped to talk up his game to the other jury members despite the fact that he did not mix well with them. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Sinnoh Matthias entered Big Brother Sinnoh has a coach and was almost immediately targeted by the others coaches. Despite having one of his players nominated almost every week, none of his players were ever evicted. As soon as Matthias entered the game, he won the first two competitions he was in. Week 5A he nominated Roxy and Colin with the intention of getting out Colin. After he won the Power of Veto, he was able to execute his plans easily. Matthias wasn’t able to lay low the next couple of weeks. He was backdoored by Renee when she was influenced past fellow coach Sydney. Matthias stayed against Brooke by a close vote of 6 to 4. After this week, Matthias knew who his allies were. The following week, Matthias’ closest ally Victor won the Head of Household and successfully backdoored his biggest threat Sydney. Week 8 Matthias won the Head of Household and despite nominating the obvious duo Julia Rae and Matt, he decided to strike a deal with them and nominated JC and Emmon. After he won the Power of Veto, he kept his nominations the same with the intention of getting JC out. Once the votes started to sway, Matthias gave up trying to get out JC and flipped the votes on Emmon. The next week JC won the Head of Household and nominated Matthias and his closest ally Victor. Matthias won the Power of Veto and saved himself but sadly could not get the votes to save Victor. During Survivor week when he won immunity, he had plans to get out Michael. After votes flipped on him to get out ally Andrew, he was furious. The following week Emily had won the Head of Household with the intention of backdooring him. Yet again, Matthias won the Power of Veto saving himself and his ally Duncan in hopes Julia Rae was backdoored for flipping on Andrew. After Emily did not backdoor his biggest threat, Matthias knew he was in trouble. The next week Julia Rae won the Head of Household and nominated him beside Duncan. Matthias ran out of chances to save himself and was evicted by a vote of 3 to 1, securing himself 7th place. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Battle of the Seasons Competition History Voting History Category:4th Category:Coach Category:Returnee Category:7th Category:12th